nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshino Naganohara
- Manga = }} - Model = - Uchuujin = }} |jname=長野原 よしの |rname=''Naganohara Yoshino'' |ename=Yoshino Naganohara |first=Episode 2 |affiliated=Mio Naganohara (sister) Tamamura (Friend) |jva=Motoko Kobayashi |eva= Maxey Whitehead }} Yoshino Naganohara is Mio's older sister. She likes to wear costumes, and often plays pranks on her sister. Mio often beats her up for it. Yoshino practices kendo, and is very skilled at it. Appearance She has medium length blueish-purple hair with bangs that go just past her shoulders, and wide purple eyes. She normally has a small blush on her cheeks, like Mio. Personality She loves to play pranks on people, even pranking a person that she had just met. Relationships Mio Naganohara Mio Naganohara is Yoshino's younger sister. She is also Yoshino's favorite victim. Although Yoshino is proficient in kendo, she never tries to counter whenever Mio hits her with rolled up paper or corkscrew punches - which usually happens after Yoshino has pulled a prank on Mio. Tamamura Tamamura is Yoshino's friend. She goes to same college as Yoshino. Sometimes, Yoshino goes to Daiku Cafeon Nichijou Uchujin. to meet her. Misato Tachibana Misato Tachibana is Yoshino's junior at their kendo dojo. She respects Yoshino. Mihoshi Tachibana A middle schooler, Mihoshi is Yoshino's junior in a kendo dojo, and looks up to Yoshino. Her dream is to land a clean hit on the Assistant Instructor, just as Yoshino did. Koujirou Sasahara Yoshino's junior at their kendo dojo. He practices with her. Assistant Instructor The assistant instructor in the dojo where Yoshino and her friends practice kendo. When Yoshino was still a first year in middle school, she managed to land a clean hit on him. Other relationships * Nano Shinonome : A complete stranger on chance encounter, Nano became another target of Yoshino's playful behavior. * Sakamoto : Yoshino had pet him while with Mihoshi. Abilities Kendo She is a genius of the art, and managed to win in the national competition despite the fact that she is too lazy to train. She claims that she will become weaker if she practices. She has even scored a hit on her Assistant Instructor when she was still a first year in middle school. Expert Prankster Besides spontaneous pranks, she has been shown to be dedicated enough to pull elaborated pranks: * After tampering with Mio's alarm clock, Yoshino chases Mio while dressed in her old high school uniform, while wearing two masks. She had also prepared a wooden fish and a golden fish inside of her bag to further stress her sister. * Creating an awful jam, she asks Mio to test it's taste during a water outage. Knowing Mio would need to wash down the taste, she had prepared hot tea and a milk carton full of the jam. Her level of expertise may be on par with Mai Minakami, as seen in the manga, wherein both attempt to prank each other. Cooking She is good at cooking, but not when making marmalade. Trivia * She is never seen playing pranks on Yukko. * She is never seen failing to prank Mio. * Her appearance is allegedly very similar to to that of her mother. References Image Gallery :See: Yoshino's Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yoshino